percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukiyomi no Mikoto
'''Tsukiyomi no Mikoto '''is a Japanese God (in legend) but is a Japanese Goddess (in the Percy Jackson Universe) and the personification of the Moon and Calmness, daughter of Izanagi and Izanami, and sister of Amaterasu. She is the wife to the mortal Colleen Grace, Jason and Thalia Grace`s aunt, and has one child born from her "ichor" or divine blood of the deities; Bree. She is also the consort to her elder sister Amaterasu before the two split after an argument. She is a member of the Seven Deadly Monarchs, a group of Moon Deities from various cultures, that establish peace, calmness and prevent wars from breaking out. Biography Mythical Age She was born from Izanagi-no-Mikoto`s right eye that he was washing out, as he was cleansing himself in a river after successfully escaping the Underworld and escaping the clutches of his estranged wife; Izanami-no-Mikoto. In an alternative retelling of her mythological birth, she was born out of the mirror made of white copper in Izanagi's right hand. After climbing a heavenly ladder, Tsukiyomi lived in the Heavens with her elder sister who she later married. Uke Mochi, the daughter of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu (Goddess who protects food) was later killed by Tsukiyomi after seeing her make a meal in a disgusting way. Once, Amaterasu learned what happened she moved to another part of the sky. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Throughout the series, she is briefly mentioned as "that moon deity", as her name is not widely known. However, she is widely feared among the other Japanese Deities, and even Amaterasu is wary of her. Personality Tsukiyomi is a calm-tempered Deity, who is the literal representation of calmness, displaying calmness in bad situations. She is a generally cheerful deity displaying great kindness but hates people who don`t work hard, one trait which led to the death of Uke Mochi, her only child. She has a callous and uncaring side shown when a fellow Japanese deity volunteered to kill every human being after Amaterasu was insulted by a human, ordering the other Japanese deities to remain silent as she would take care of the insolent humans much to the horror of Amaterasu who vehemently denied that she was insulted by a human ordering her younger sister to remain in the heavens. As the Goddess who rules over the moon, she displays a quiet demeanor and is very kind-hearted, as well as a excellent archer. Most often she is very helpful and is very powerful among the Japanese Deities serving as a powerful ally to many Japanese Demigods. Tsukiyomi has a sense of fairness and justice that even her own children weren't exempt from, an example being how she punished Diablo for killing his younger sister; Peony by branding him with a partridge (the mark of a murderer). This even extended to those who had offended her, as shown by how despite her great anger towards Vera, she still found Vera's fellow citizens, who had benefited from her and still quickly turned on her after she mercilessly punished Vera for her disrespect of her fellow Japanese Deities, to be disgusting for having laughed at her. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Goddess Category:Japanse Gods Category:Immortals